DBZ Bachelors
by sarahchan1
Summary: Ok, so the title may be corny, but hey, it's my very first story. It's all about Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku being on this stupid TV show....Very amusing *lol* ^^


New Page 1

*sigh* Okay, I,m fucking tired, hadn't got any sleep at all this night! But I manged to scibble down this crap! I got the idea from a corny TV show I don't remeber the name from...but anyhowz, I hope that you find this shit as funny as me! Oh, and REVIEW!! Or else Piccolo will stomp you flat and that's gotta hurt! *evil face* =)

Disclaimer: I own my green boyfriend Piccolo and the whole Dragonball Z thingie. MY NAME IS SARAH AND I,M THE RULER OF THIS WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (No, really, I,m not and I only own a bed and a TV, plus a couple of hentai drawings 0_=)

*******************************************************************

-Hello everybody! This is Angelica Jones, your host on todays show! And things are really gonna get hot on today's show! As usual, three bachelors behind these doors will be selected by our three bachelor girls! Let's bring up the girls! 

A blonde girl comes up at the stadge.

-And what's your name?, Angelica asks, after looking at her notes.

-Emma, the girl answeres.

-Ok, bring up the next bachelor girl! And another blonde girl appears at the stadge.

-What's your name then?

-Nickie

-Good, and what's your name, bachelor girl # 3?

-Alicia

Angelica reads her notes again.

-OK, Nickie, your up first! Ask bachelor 2 what he looks like.

Nickie asks, and is replied with a very sexy (hey, that's my opinion), dark and angry voice

-Ok, so I,m tall and fuckin' green? Can I fuck the slut now and go back to my training??

Nckie swoons.

Angelica clears her trhought (or how the f*ck you spell it ), and continues;

-Umm....Okay, Emma, your up! Ask bachelor 3 what he would do if you two went on a date.

Emma asks, and a more hoarse, and higher voice replies her.

-Well..I would do anything to cheat on a certian Bulma.....Let's say that I should find the nearest motel, and then I would fu......

-Ok, that enough, bachelor 3!! I think that we get the point huh? She clears her throught once more and says; OK, Alicia, ask bachelor 1 what kind of girl he likes.

-Huh..girls? Is that some kinda new McDonalds meal? Oh...wait! Oh yeah girls, they're nice to fu......

Angelica blushes and tells all the bachelors something. Whisperes and things like; "Double pay? Sure, I,m in it!" And "Do I really have to kiss her.? I mean, teenyboppers, yuck!" is heard from thier side of the stadge

-Hehe, we only have some questions left before our young girls should decide their man. OK, Emma, ask bachelor 2 if he can explain more about himself. She asks.

-I have a *swallovs* really hot body since I,m training everyday (hey, really, he is hot) , I like girls and *swallows harder* I like Pokémon...

-OMK, he sound HOT!!!, Emma says.

Angelica goes over to Alicia.

-You have two questions for any bachelor now. Go on and ask them!

- # 3, descibe yourself, both personality and looks.

The bachelor sighs heavily.

-I,m a black haired Saiy-jin price, which mean that I,m an alien sorta guy. I,m the #1 figher in the universe!! ALL WILL BOW FOR THE POWER OF *censor beep* 

Alicia giggles.

- #1, are you good in bed?

Coughs i heard from the booth 1

-Hrrm....um.....

-Sooo?? Alicia leans closer

-Well..I...I, well....I think so...

Angelica start to talk, not to get to embarrased. 

-And now...time for a break! We'll be back after these messanges!

**5 commercials later**

-OK. whe're back! I,m Angelica Jones, your host on today's bachelor show. It seems like the girls had made up their minds! Which one do you take Nickie?

-Wha.....where am I? She asks herself. 

-And it looks like she's taken......*drumroll* No. !!

And out comes...Goku, wearing nothing but a pair of spandex pants. He walks forward to the laying girl, and whisperers something to her.

-Come on!, he sais an a low tone. Hug me for God's sake, or neither of us will get payed!

-Oh, sorry! She lifts herself up and hugs him. Goku starts to kiss her, and they walk backstadge, kissing.

-Phew, that was a close one! Don't EVER scare me again like that bitch!!, when they're out of range for the cameras.

*~*~*

-Have you made up your mind Emma?, Angelica asks her.

-Yes, she sais. And I,ll take no. 2

The crowd starts to cheer wildly (especially me) as the semi-naked Namek walks out on the stadge. He's wearing his cape and turbane. Only the cape and turbane (@_@)

Emma runs up tom him, and hugs him. 

-Oh my Kami, your sooo sexy!!, she sais and kiss him.

Piccolo kiss her back ,and the quiet odd couple walks off stagde, kissing eachother.

**Backstadge, with no cameras**

Piccolo wipes his mouth, while he puts on his pants.

-I really hope that they give me those extra 500 dollars for acting naked, and kiss you, bitch!

-Yeah, you know what, freak show? You're soo fucking ugly! I'd rather kiss my own ass then you!

Piccolo smirks. 

-Then go ahead, bitch! Even *points at a corner* that dust is more arousnig than you! I,ll be puking id Angelica wants to see me about the money! 

**On the stadge**

-OK, that leaves you bachelor no. 3, Angelica sais.

-I,ll take him, Alicia says, with a smile.

Out of the third boot comes Vegeta. wearing a bunny suit. When he sees everybody in the crowd, Angelica and Alicia, he starts powering up. He had never been so embarrased in his whole life. As he makes those noices (you know) a small fireball appers in his hand.

- AAAHHHH!!!!! DIE, SLUTS DIE!!!!!!!!! 

He throws it at everybody in the crowd, including those at the stadge.Everybody dies except for himself, Piccolo and Goku. 

-Ehh....sorry about that, he says. Now we won't get payed.....but I...I,m sorry!

-It's okay Vegeta. Let's go to McDonalds. It's all on me!, Goku says. 

-Good idea!, Piccolo replies. And the three starts alknig in their minimal clothng, against the sunset!

THE END 

*******************************************************************

So...did you like..? I find this shit funny, but hey, pleezz REWIEV!!!! *gives the puppy dog face*


End file.
